Till Death Do Us Part
by Shannon Michelle
Summary: BtVS/AtS crossover. The LA Fang Gang meets up with the Scooby gang at Xander and Anya’s wedding. Wackiness ensues. C/A, B/S, X/A, F/G *Chapter 3 now up!*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first story so I'm pretty much clueless about everything. Bear with me here. 

Summary: Post Dead Things. The LA Fang Gang meets up with the Scooby gang at Xander and Anya's wedding. Wackiness ensues. The B/S and other ships will come later. The first chapter just sets things up :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No really. Nothing. If you want to give me stuff, I'm all for it.

Rating: PG, although it might change to PG 13 later. *shrug*

Part 1

Cordelia hung up the phone and stared at it for what felt like an eternity. How could this be happening? It was so surreal. It just didn't make sense at all. Like everything was backwards. Maybe she was in an alternate universe again. Suddenly a voice tore her out of her silent confusion.

"Cordy? Something wrong? Is it a vision?"

Cordelia turned around to face Angel, still a bit dazed.

"Um… no. Not a vision… Just uh…" She paused for a moment, as if clearing her mind. "Just a phone call I just got… from Xander."

"Sunnydale Xander?" Angel asked with raised eyebrows.

"No doofus, the other Xander we know. Of course Sunnydale Xander," Cordelia answered impatiently.

"Well… what did he want?"

"He wanted to invite all of us… to his wedding."

"Wedding?!!"

Cordelia threw her arms up in the air, "I know! Since when is Xander Harris getting married? It's just so unreal."

"Who's the girl?"

"Apparently some vengeance demon that once put all of Sunnydale into a terrifying horrorland."

Angel stared at her in disbelief. "Xander's marrying a *demon*?"

Cordelia just shrugged. "Well, that's not the part that surprises me. What surprises me is that he's getting married at all. I mean, Xander Harris is getting married!! Before me!! There is something very, very wrong with this scenario!"

"You want to get married??"

"Well no… not right now, but that doesn't mean Xander should get married before me!"

"So he should wait for you to get married first?"

"That'd be the proper thing to do!! But then, Xander never was Mr. Knows How to Treat a Lady."

"Cordelia, I'm confused here. What exactly is the problem? He's getting married. It's not like you still have feelings for him," A quick look of panic crossed over Angel's face, "You don't, do you?"

"What? No! No, soooo not harboring any residual feelings for the guy who has a comic book collection the size of Utah."

"Well then, are you going?"

"Huh? To Utah?"

"No, to the wedding."

"Well, no. I mean, I don't think I should. It's not like anyone back in Sunnydale misses good ol' Queen C or anything. It was probably just a pity invite."

"Didn't you say he invited all of us?"

"Well yeah. He probably pitied me, and then didn't want to hurt your feelings. He knows how you brood."

"Hey!" Angel interjected. He crossed his arms and got a brooding look on his face before he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Anyway, it's not realistic. We can't leave work for a weekend trip to Sunnydale."

"Why not?"

"Well…. Just because, okay?"

"No. I think we should go Cordy."

Cordelia looked at Angel curiously. "Why? Do you want to see Buffy or something?"

"No, that's not it. You've just changed so much and I think the gang will be looking forward to seeing you again. It's been over two years."

Cordelia sighed and looked at the phone again. "It was just so weird, ya know? Like, weird how everything's changed. I mean, Xander's grown up and getting married, Willow's gay, Buffy's died and came back. Everyone changed when I was gone."

"Wait a minute… Willow's gay?"

Cordelia ignored him and continued, "Maybe you're right. Could be interesting to see them all again, and I guess as long as everyone else is coming…"

"Good, it's settled then. I'll tell the others."

Angel turned to go but Cordelia called out to him.

"Angel, wait!"

"What?" He asked, turning around.

"What about Connor?"

"Don't worry about it. I got the car seat for him. He'll be fine."

"No, I mean, does anyone in Sunnydale know about Connor? Does *Buffy* know about him?"

Angel paused, looking slightly panicked.

"You know what Angel? I think this is going to be a very interesting visit."

TBC… maybe. I dunno, do you like it so far? Well, for Pete's sake let me know! I'm very needy ;)


	2. Getting Ready

Author's notes: Sorry it took me so long to update! Ah, evils of homework. Hope you like this part :) 

I've read zero spoilers for the wedding episode, so this will probably not resemble that ep at all. It's now a post-Older and Farther Away fic so I could mention Dawn's stealing. Okay, here it is :)

"Oh my God. What in the bloody Hell did she do to you??"

"I begged her to stop, but she wouldn't. She had this crazed look in her eyes, and she kept mumbling something about the florist getting the wrong kind of tulips."

Spike studied the girl in front of him carefully. Either Anya really hated her, or she just had incredibly bad taste. Dawn sat before him stuffed into a lime green bridesmaid dress, complete with gaudy frills and bows covering every square inch. She looked like a guacamole experiment gone horribly wrong.

"I know Anya was mad about the shoplifting, pet, but this is evil even for me."

"Wait till you see how it looks on Buffy. Hers is even more frilly."

"Is that even possible?"

"You wouldn't think so considering the laws of physics, but apparently it is." 

Spike stooped down to help Dawn to her feet. She wobbled for a second before gaining her balance.

"She just went in to try hers on. Be prepared for some serious slayer angst." Dawn took his hand began to lead him across Xander's apartment to the room Buffy was supposed to be in.

"GAH!!!!!!" A scream pierced the air. The vampire and the flower girl looked at each other before running into the room. They were met with a sight they didn't expect.

Willow was slumped on the floor, green dress pooling around her small frame. She had just regained some composure and was glaring up at an embarrassed-looking Buffy.

"She attacked me," the witch accused angrily, pointing at the mortified slayer.

Buffy looked innocently at Spike and Dawn. "I thought she was a demon."

"Ah yes. I can see that," Spike replied, smirking, "The frills do look somewhat… scaly."

She ignored Spike and looked down at the green mess at her feet. "Sorry," she offered to the disheveled witch.

Willow stood up and brushed herself off. "S'okay. Just, no maiming during the ceremony, okay?"

Buffy grinned apologetically, "Okay. I promise."

"So when are Angel and the others supposed to show up?" Dawn asked.

Buffy immediately became flustered. "Uh, I think they said 3:00… which is very soonish. Too soonish."

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

Willow smiled, "Awww, Buff. It's okay. I'm sure Angel is just as worried as you are."

"Yeah, the poof is no doubt primping his hair for the millionth time as we speak," Spike added.

"Is my hair too… poofy?"

"For the millionth time YES, but there's nothing any of us can do about that. You hair has permanent poof."

Angel glared at Cordelia before redirecting his attention to his poofy locks.

"Angel, eyes on the road mmm-kay?"

"Yeah, let's hope we can at least make it *to* the wedding without any casualties." Gunn added.

Fred smiled at Gunn and squeezed his hand tightly. "Oh come on, I'm sure everything will go smoothly."

Wesley, still looking out the window to avoid seeing the cuddly display that Fred and Gunn offered, replied, "You've obviously never been to Sunnydale before. Things never go smoothly there."

"Yes, they tend to go as roughly and painfully as possible. I guess that goes with the whole 'Mouth of Hell' thing," Cordy added.

Fred shrugged and rested her head on Gunn's shoulder, smiling. "Well then, this is sure to be an interesting trip, if anything."

"Oh yeah," Cordelia agreed, looking back at the car seat where little Connor was strapped in.

"Well kids, I gotta say, I approve of the idea to rent a van. I can't imagine that all of us would squeeze too comfortably into the Angelmobile," Lorne commented cheerfully.

"I don't think half of Cordy's bags would have fit into my car, even if none of us were in there with them."

Cordlelia elbowed Angel, causing the van to swerve slightly.

"So, how about a good old fashioned sing-along session?"

A resounding NO was the answer to Lorne's suggestion.

The demon crossed his arms over his chest and pouted for a moment before refocusing his mind on the matter at hand.

"So sweetcakes, you prepared to face that ex-love of yours?"

Angel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah sure. Connor is going to be the hardest to explain. Ugh, and seeing soldier boy again. Not looking forward to that."

"Are you sure she's even still going out with Riley? I mean, it has been a while. Maybe she's moved on to someone new."

Seeing Angel's unhappy expression Cordy quickly amended her statement.

  
"Or, maybe she's just trying out the single life. Yeah, I bet that's it."

Angel sighed. "It really doesn't matter who she's with. What Buffy and I had is over. We're completely different people now. I'm sure I'll be fine with whoever she's dating. It's not my concern anymore."

Spike lit a cigarette and stared at the woman standing before him.

"It's uh…. It really compliments your… the frills look… Well, it's very green."

Dawn and Willow had left the room to see if they could help Anya. Buffy looked down at her dress and frowned.

"Ugh, I hate this thing. What was Anya thinking?"

"I have a feeling she was thinking 'can't have the bridesmaids looking prettier than the bride,'" he replied. "But she failed. You're the most beautiful girl here."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, yeah. But that doesn't make the dress any better. Argh. I just wanna tear the stupid thing off."

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking the exact same thing."

Buffy smirked and looked up at him. "Now listen Spikey, you're to be on your best behavior during the wedding."

"Does that mean I have to play nice with the magnificent poof?"

  
"Don't call him that."

"What should I call him? Daddy?"

"Oh please no. That's creepy on multiple levels."

Now it was Spike's turn to smirk. "He's gonna figure it out, you know."

The slayer looked up at him warningly. "What? How?"

"Vampiric senses, luv. He'll smell your scent on me and vice versa."

Momentary panic overcame Buffy as she took this in. "M-maybe his senses will be a little rusty! I mean, it's been a while since he's smelled either of us."

"S'not the way it works, luv."

Buffy looked up at the smirking vampire and her expression turned cold.

"You're just loving this, aren't you? A chance to rub this in Angel's face. You're disgusting."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Slayer! Give a vamp a little credit! Your secret's safe with me. But if Angel comes around asking me… things… I'm not gonna lie to him."

Buffy continued to glare at the vampire. Just then Anya entered the room in a flurry of movement, Xander frantically tagging at her heels.

"Ahn, honey, slow down."

"Xander, this is the last day before the wedding! Tomorrow you and I will officially be husband and wife. Between now and then there are a million things that can go wrong, and so help me I will not let that happen!"

Xander looked at his fiancee and decided it would be wise to back off on this fight. As she ran off to make another phone call, he averted his attention to the green blob of frills in the middle of the room and stifled a giggle. Buffy looked like some kind of radioactive prom reject. He had begged Anya to go with different bridesmaid dresses, but she'd already made up her mind. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself, 'they'll certainly add color to the wedding hall.'

"So Angel and the others will be here any minute now, right?"

Buffy nodded nervously, and Xander immediately understood how she felt. It wouldn't be easy to see Cordelia again either. Talking to her on the phone was awkward enough. Plus, he wasn't sure how well she and Anya would get along.

"They're coming here? You gave them directions to your place?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. They're coming directly to Chez Harris."

"Great," Buffy said in a voice that revealed exactly how not-great she felt about it. 

Had he changed? Who were these new friends of his? Oh god, he was going to see her in this dress. She had to change before he got to Xander's. She was just about to shoo Xander and Spike out of the room so she could do just that when Dawn's voice rang out.

"They're here!"

Buffy's heart started to claw its way out through her throat. 'Ugh, even my analogies are violent,' she thought before she was brought back to reality by a hand tugging on her arm.

"Come on luv."

Buffy straightened her… well, what vaguely resembled a dress, and followed Xander and Spike into the main area of the apartment to meet the Fang Gang. She could sense that there was some wackiness about to ensue. After living on a Hellmouth for several years, she knew to expect nothing less.

TBC… I know I'm cruel. That's the effect that power has on me. The power of fic-dom. It's a bad thing. Review please :)


	3. The Meeting

Author's notes: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been very lazy. So sue me. No really, go ahead. It's not like I actually *own* anything. Knock yourselves out. Meh. Oh, and my version of the wedding will be very different than what actually happened. And stay tuned for some major B/S and possible A/C in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! They make me smile :)

Buffy walked with Spike toward main room of Xander's apartment, careful not to trip over the numerous frills on her dress. Just as she was about to come to the end of the hallway, she spun back around, dragging Spike with her.

"Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Spike, you should stay back here until we explain your situation to Angel."

"I'm fairly certain he's familiar with my 'situation' pet. Vampire in love with the slayer and all."

Buffy sighed impatiently. "You know what I mean! Your chip." She knocked Spike in the head for emphasis.

"Ow! Was that bloody necessary?"

"Just, stay here okay?"

"Fine," Spike grated out. He glared at her as she left the hallway and went to join the others.

"Buffy? Oh my God!"

Buffy smiled and turned toward the voice she heard.

"Cordelia?"

She walked towards Cordy, anticipating a hug. 

"Oh my God! You look so… green!"

Buffy stopped walking and gave Cordelia her patented 'that is possibly the dumbest thing you could have said' smile before noticing Lorne.

"Yes, yes I do. And uh, so does your friend here. By the way, who is your green friend with the horns??"

Lorne stepped forward to introduce himself, "Just call me Lorne. They destroyed my home… twice. I'm part of the team now."

Buffy nodded politely, albeit cautiously, and shook Lorne's hand. "You and Xander must shop at the same clothes store," she said, laughing at her own joke. The two guys in question looked down to examine their equally bright and flashy Hawaiian shirts. Dawn and Willow smirked.

Buffy turned back to Cordy, "So where's uh…"

"Oh! Angel… he uh, he's coming. He had to get someone—something from the van. The others are with him. Oh, except for Wesley. He's over here," she answered, gesturing toward the door.

On cue Wesley walked through the open door. Buffy was surprised. He looked so different. A lot less stuffy. He looked almost… cool. 

'Wow. Never thought I'd be thinking *that* about the poster child for the Nancy Tribe,' Buffy said to herself.

"Buffy," Wesley said, smiling, "How are you?"

Buffy smiled back and allowed herself to be enveloped in a hug.

"Oh you know, fine and dandy. Being resurrected has its perks."

She stepped back from Wesley and looked around. Xander was staring suspiciously at Lorne. Willow had started asking Cordelia about the business. Dawn was looking around, for Spike most likely. Anya was still fluttering about, but kept sneaking glances at Cordelia.

A quiet feminine voice caught Buffy's attention.

"Um, hi!"

Everyone turned to see a thin girl with long brown hair standing at the door.

Cordy broke in and introduced her, "Everyone, this is Fred. We saved her from a demon dimension a while back. She's with us now."

"Her name is Fred?" Dawn muttered under her breath.

"Oh, and here's Gunn," Cordy continued as Gunn appeared by Fred's side. Fred smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Hi everyone. So you're the famous Scooby Gang? Wow. Not exactly what I expected," Gunn said. He looked at Buffy, "And you'd be the slayer then? Are you sure about that? You look so tiny."

"Charles," Fred said in a warning tone.

Buffy smiled, "Yup, I'm pretty sure. If I'm not, I'm gonna be pretty pissed about the whole 'devoting my life to slayage and dying twice thing.'"

Fred laughed nervously before turning toward Xander, "Thank you so much for inviting all of us. I mean, I'm sure that you only really wanted to invite Cordelia and Angel and Wesley, so it was awfully nice of you to let the rest of us tag along. Weddings are so exciting aren't they? I bet you guys can hardly wait! I've heard a lot about Sunnydale and I've read a lot about the Hellmouth so it's pretty exciting for me to finally come here… and I'm babbling," she looked up at Gunn, "Aren't I?"

Gunn nodded and Fred smiled apologetically at the gang. 

"Angel!" Cordelia exclaimed, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence that had settled over the room. Buffy probably would have gotten a major case of whiplash if it wasn't for her slayer strength. She turned around at lightening speed to face her ex.

"Hi Ange—what the Hell is that?!!" Buffy stood frozen, pointing at the bundle in Angel's arms.

Angel opened and closed his mouth several times, doing what seemed to be his impersonation of a carp.

"Cordelia… when did you have a baby?!" Willow squealed, smile spreading across her face.

Cordy made a face and shook her head, "The kid's not mine. So not eager to get pregnant. Can we say stretch marks?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Fred, he's adorable. When did you and Gunn…" Willow trailed off, realizing that the baby couldn't be Gunn's because it wasn't mulatto.

Fred nervously shook her head, "Um, he's not mine either."

"Wesley?! Oh my God I can't belie—" Wesley cut Willow off, shaking his head vigorously.

"Um… Lorne? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you could have a non-green baby. I'm not up on the demon political correctness as of right now. You'll have to bring me up to date."

"Sorry sweetums, Connor's not my little bundle of joy."

"Well then… I give up." Willow's face had now turned a beet red. She and Lorne would have made wonderful Christmas decorations together.

"Did you find him in an alternate dimension? How cool would that be! Better than a puppy," Dawn offered.

Angel cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him again 

"He's mine."

Everyone froze. Well, except for Xander. He fell backwards out of his chair. When he leapt back up he was babbling.

"WHAT? Excuse me but, Vampire! Aren't you supposed to NOT be able to have one of those??"

Buffy looked as if Angel had just tried to explain to her a complex calculus equation. Her face was scrunched up and she was studying the baby in Angel's arms closely.

"I can explain," Angel began "… well actually, no I can't. But I can tell you that he's mine. It really did happen. I don't know how or why, but he's here. He's my son."

"Who's the mother?" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy, it's complicated and I'm not really sure—"

"WHO is the mother?!" Buffy interrupted, clearly not willing to let Angel dance around the subject.

Angel looked down at the baby in his arms for a second and then back up at Buffy. "Darla," he stated plainly.

The Scooby Gang let out a collective, "HUH?!"

Cordelia stepped in to do what she did best. "Long story short, she was brought back from the dead by an evil law firm, she got all evil again, Angel was going through a tough time, he went a little kooky and boinked the blond bitch from Hell, a few months later she's standing on our doorstep looking bloated and unhappy."

"Thank you for that appallingly simplified version of the facts Cordelia," Wesley said, glaring at his coworker. Cordelia mimed a silent "What?" and shrugged.

"Yes well," Wesley cleared his throat before continuing, "After Darla was impregnated, she began to feel the effects of the baby. Angel's child has a soul, and while the soul was inside of Darla, she began to show real human emotions- maternal emotions. As she went into labor, she realized that her dead body was not capable of completing the birthing process and she staked herself to save the life of her child."

Buffy blinked.

"Sounds like an episode of 'Passions.'"

All heads now swiveled to face the speaker of the last comment.

"SPIKE! Oh my God, it's Spike!!" Cordelia yelled, gesturing wildly at the blond vampire standing before all of them, "There he is!! Right there! And why is no one here brandishing sharp pieces of wood?!!"

Buffy glared at Spike and began to explain, when he suddenly wasn't there anymore. He was now on the floor, Angel holding him down, and Wesley and Gunn behind him, ready with stakes in hand.

"Howdy there William. Come to crash the party? I'm sorry, but we have a strict soul-having policy at this event," Angel sneered, twisting Spike's arm painfully.

"Stop! Just stop it. I can explain all of this."

Angel looked up at Buffy, confused.

"Well… get off of him!" she snapped.

Angel slowly got up and backed away, but his eyes never left the younger vampire.

Buffy continued to glare at Spike as well, "Should have let them hurt you. I *told* you to wait!"

"What can I say luv, I'm very impatient. Plus, I wanted to see all of my dear old chums," Spike replied mockingly. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked back at the apprehensive LA gang. "Spike's not evil anymore."

"I bloody well am!!" the vampire shouted, earning another glare from Buffy.

"What I mean is," she continued, "he's harmless now. The Initiative, those government demon hunters, captured him and put a chip in his brain that makes it so he can't hurt any living thing."

"Yeah, just agitate him real good till he tries attack ya, it's a good time," Xander commented with a grin. Spike growled and stood up, brushing himself off.

"So… what? Now he helps you?" Cordelia asked incredulously.

"Well, sort of, yeah. He's on our side now."

Dawn leapt to Spike's defense, "That's right! Spike took care of me all summer when Buffy was… away. And he helped the gang patrol and stuff!"

Gunn cleared his throat and addressed Angel, "This *is* the same vamp that tortured you a couple of years ago, right?"

Angel nodded and Buffy looked at Spike in surprise, "You tortured Angel? When did you torture Angel?"

Spiked waved his hand dismissively, "It was around the time of that whole 'Gem of Amarra' phase that I was going through. Heh. Just decided to have a bit of fun with good old granddad."

"DON'T call me granddad," Angel growled, causing Spike to smirk.

"Okay people! No bloody fights! We can't get stains on the dresses," Anya interrupted.

"Yes, because we *don't* want to destroy these dresses," Dawn added sarcastically.

"When is Giles coming?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, he's taking a red-eye flight so he'll be here a little before daybreak. Plenty of time to get ready for the wedding."

"Yup. Can't have the wedding without my best man," Xander added, grinning from ear to ear.

"God, it'll be so great to see him again," Willow said, practically glowing.

The two gangs shared a moment of silent reminiscence before turning their thoughts back to the present.

"So what now?" Gunn asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"We'll head back to the hotel," Angel said decidedly, "It was nice seeing everyone… well almost everyone," he finished, giving Spike the evilest glare he could muster. Then he turned back to Buffy.

"You look good Buffy," He leaned in closer, whispering to her, "Although I'm not sure that blinding green is your best color."

Buffy smiled, "You should see me in my Doublemeat Palace uniform."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll spare you the boring details of my sucky life."

"Buffy, nothing about you is boring or sucky."

"You've been away a long time. Things have changed."

"Not you Buffy. You'll always be special."

The rest of the gang was trying to unobtrusively eavesdrop on this quiet conversation when Spike, who had decided he'd had enough, interjected.

"Yeah well, isn't it time you should be going?"

Angel closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, willing himself not to smack Spike across the room. Instead he backed the blonde vampire up against the nearest wall and looked down at him with barely contained rage.

"I don't care who's side you're on Spike. You mess with me or mine while we're here, and you're dust."

Spike met Angel's angry gaze and his eyes flashed yellow.

"Listen mate, I am who I am. If the Scoobies can accept it, so can you. And if you do anything to me, I think they'll have a thing or two to say about it."

"Yeah, it'll probably sound a bit like 'Woo hoo!'" Xander commented from the peanut gallery.

Spike growled and lowered his voice, "I think that the slayer would have a big problem with it Angelus. I'm quite helpful to her, in more ways than one."

Confusion flooded Angel's mind. Then suddenly, he looked as if he was beginning to understand something.

"Smell something Peaches?" Spike asked wickedly.

"Okay!! Didn't you say something about leaving?!" Buffy frantically interjected, pulling the two vampires apart. 

Angel seemed to lose whatever thoughts he was having as he once again looked at Buffy.

"Yeah, we'll go. See you all later."

Cordelia smiled and took Connor from the cooing Dawn. The LA gang all said their congrats to Anya and Xander and hastily left for their van.

On the way down the hall Fred spoke up, "I think that went well, don't you?"

"About as well as anything in Sunnydale ever goes," Wesley answered simply.

Buffy closed the door to the apartment and looked down at her dress. "It's not easy being green," she muttered.

That's the end of this chapter folks. Now review. Please? *innocent smile*


End file.
